


Пляски духов (Ethereal Dances)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Череп ему подарил Майк Стэмфорд: « Он был солдатом, армейским врачом».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пляски духов (Ethereal Dances)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ethereal Dances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547565) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



Череп ему подарил Майк Стэмфорд.  
— Он был солдатом, — говорил Майк, почти вплотную приблизившись к Шерлоку, — армейским врачом, завещал свое тело медицине. Я знавал его по колледжу и, честно говоря, не думаю, что он имел в виду именно такой расклад, но кто знает? — Стэмфорд подмигнул.  
Шерлок адресовал ему холодную, натянутую улыбку и стремительно вышел из морга. Вернувшись домой, он извлек череп из коробки и, подняв в руке, начал внимательно рассматривать со всех сторон. Европеец, немногим больше тридцати, хорошо выраженная носовая впадина и надбровные дуги, роста невысокого (самое большее пяти футов десяти дюймов). Хорошие зубы свидетельствовали о том, что их хозяин принадлежал, по меньшей мере, к среднему классу и имел разбирающихся в медицине родителей, возможно, врачей или дантистов. Подойдет отлично!  
Шерлок водрузил череп на каминную полку и отправился спать.  
На следующее утро он обнаружил в квартире распахнутые настежь окна. Нахмурившись, Шерлок закрыл их и выбросил случившееся из головы.  
\---  
Все начиналось вполне скромно — захлопывающиеся на другом конце дома двери, сваливающиеся со стола стекла от микроскопа, то открытый, то закрытый кран. Шерлок с его отсутствием представлений о поп-культуре приписывал случившееся сквознякам и неполадкам водопровода и донимал домовладельца. Наконец, ко всеобщему удовлетворению, все закончилось! Любой человек, знакомый хотя бы с корешком романа Стивена Кинга, прекратил бы это безобразие до того, как оно возобновилось. Любой, но не Шерлок Холмс.  
Детектив впервые забеспокоился, когда пропали его сигареты.  
Шерлок вычислил бы появление в его квартире незванных гостей, поэтому он прекрасно знал, что домовладелец не при чем. Сигареты просто исчезли, но все-таки Шерлок винил хозяина и в отместку стал выбрасывать из окна окурки прямо в клумбу с розами.  
А еще происходили странные вещи со сном, а именно — Шерлок стал спать. Раньше он мог днями обходиться без сна, даже когда не расследовал дело — любил иметь лишнее время для работы. Однако недавно, во время усердного проведения эксперимента на Шерлока накатила странная непреодолимая сонливость. Он прекратил эксперимент, с трудом добрался до кровати и заснул.  
Пару раз он засыпал на диване. Он не помнил, как приносил одеяло, и, определенно, это действие не имело смысла. Если бы он дошел до спальни, то вряд ли вернулся бы в гостиную, но другого способа объяснить наличие одеяла не было.  
А еще возникали странные запахи — сильный аромат чая «ирландский завтрак» на кухне (хозяин пил кофе, Шерлок вообще пил крайне мало), дешевого лосьона после бритья в ванной комнате, незнакомого мыла в туалете. Ах да, и телевизор приобрел привычку включаться и настраиваться на тот канал, где шли футбольные матчи. Последним фактом Шерлок был особенно недоволен, и практически довел домовладельца до истерики.  
Шерлок всегда имел привычку разговаривать сам с собой, затем стал разговаривать с черепом, но с некоторых пор ему стало казаться, что с ним спорят.  
— В большинстве своем люди — идиоты, — ворчал он, практически слыша фырканье и саркастическое «ну, спасибо».  
И ловил себя на том, что отвечает.  
— Да ладно тебе. Все идиоты!  
\---  
У Лестрейда появилось дело об убийстве — отличном, классическом убийстве «в запертой комнате». Невероятно злобный миллионер, больной раком нефтяной магнат, заявил жене и трем детям, что после смерти оставит все состояние своим кошкам, поднялся в кабинет и запер за собой дверь. Через час жена услышала крик и звук удара. Вдвоем с сыном они выломали дверь и обнаружили мистера Халла с пистолетом в руке и пулей в голове.  
— Алиби у каждого, — проворчал Шерлок, схватив череп с каминной полки и завалившись на диван. — Судя по записям камер, старшая дочь, больная ахондроплазией, в момент смерти Халла ехала в офис семейного адвоката. Младшая была на кухне с матерью, а сын — в тренажерном зале, и персонал это подтверждает. Двери и окна были заперты. Полиция сочла бы этот случай самоубийством, если бы не крик и отсутствие записки. И везде кошки, — хмуро добавил Шерлок, — не выношу кошек!  
Он страдал от аллергии на этих зверей, и после десяти минут пребывания в доме был готов выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи.  
Шерлок перебрасывал череп из одной руки в другую.  
— Я что-то упустил, — пробормотал он, — есть нечто, что я упустил. Что именно?  
По квартире пронесся легкий ветерок. Шерлок удивленно сделал быстрый вдох, затем выпустил воздух и снова глубоко вдохнул. Ветерок принес с собой приятный запах песка и шерсти, отличного эля со свежеиспеченным хлебом, дыма от костра и электрического разряда. Он был освежающим и одновременно слегка теплым. Шерлок закрыл глаза и просто вдыхал эти запахи. Рука, державшая череп, медленно опустилась на колено. Это было чудесно! Детектив чувствовал усталость, что было немного странно, он ведь никогда не уставал во время расследования, но внезапно захотелось только одного — свернуться клубком в этом ветерке и дремать, как домашний кот.  
Через мгновение ветерок стих. Нахмурившись, Шерлок открыл глаза, и вдруг на него волной обрушился ошеломляющий вихрь шума и ощущений, посреди которых были пять слов, пять небольших слов, заставивших его вскочить на ноги и броситься на улицу. Еще не выбежав из дома, он набрал номер Лестрейда.  
— Как в комнату попадали кошки?  
\---  
Кошки попадали в комнату через небольшую хитроумную дверцу, которую старшая дочь Халла соорудила в книжной полке, стоявшей позади убитого. После отцовского заявления она прокралась в кабинет и притаилась, чему весьма способствовал ее небольшой рост. Младшая дочь, профессиональный программист, взломала камеры и заменила записи, а сын усадил тело в кресло и придал ему нужное положение. Дело завершилось блестяще, хотя Лейстрейд, похоже, был другого мнения. Мистер Халл очень плохо относился к своей жене и детям, но они надеялись унаследовать часть денег, на что имели, судя по всему, полное право. Лондонская полиция крайне неохотно предъявила обвинение, но это уже было, так сказать, за пределами Шерлоковой юрисдикции. В его руках была куда более интересная загадка.  
\---  
Поставив череп на кофейный столик, Шерлок уселся на диван, скрестил ноги и сложил руки под подбородком.  
— Когда отбросишь все невозможное, то, что остается, каким бы маловероятным ни казалось, и будет истиной, — прошептал он. — Я абсолютно уверен в своей психической нормальности и совершенно трезв. Я знаю, что такое галлюцинации, и бесспорно, это не было галлюцинацией.  
Шерлок осмотрелся, выпрямил ноги и наклонился вперед.  
— Ты здесь? — спросил он шепотом, — ты можешь… показаться?  
Ответом ему была полная тишина, такая глубокая, что Шерлок слышал биение своего сердца.  
«Возможно, вопрос должен быть более простым, но прямым», — рассудил он.  
Слова вылетели прежде, чем он успел мысленно сформулировать предложение.  
— Скажи свое имя.  
Впервые в жизни Шерлок приложил огромные усилия, чтобы слушать.  
Если хотите, можете попробовать повторить его действия. Слегка похоже на попытку расслышать очень тихую лекцию в шумном классе или телевизор с приглушенным до минимума звуком. Представьте это жуткое напряжение и распространите на все тело. Возможно, потребуется закрыть глаза. Вы нахмурите брови, подожмете губы, сожмете кулаки, и все равно расслышите лишь долю того, что смог услышать Шерлок Холмс той декабрьской ночью удачной подсказки черепа.  
— Джон Ватсон.  
Шерлок открыл глаза.  
На столике сидел мужчина.  
Он был небольшого роста, с коротко остриженными светлыми волосами и темно-синими глазами. Мужчина был одет как школьный учитель — джинсы, коричневые мокасины, светло-желтый свитер и черная куртка с кожаными вставками на плечах. Его улыбка была милой и естественной.  
— Шерлок Холмс, — произнес Шерлок, не зная, что добавить, — ммм... прошу прощения, я взял ваш череп.  
Джон ухмыльнулся.  
\---  
Сейчас, когда Шерлок сосредотачивался на Джоне, он мог видеть его почти постоянно.  
— Ты был здесь все время? — спросил он, — или нет?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Не уверен. Все было… странно. Как в тумане.  
Они сидели за столом. Шерлок приготовил чай для двоих. Джон не мог пить, но сказал, что ему нравится видеть рядом с собой чашку с чаем.  
— Какое-то время я был сбит с толку, потому что не помнил, что случилось, и просто проводил день, как обычно.  
— Запахи, — кивнул Шерлок.  
— Да, все прояснилось, когда ты начал со мной разговаривать.  
— Интересно, — задумался Шерлок. — Заслуживает внимания. Или, хотя бы интереса?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, в любом случае, тебе нужно сходить в магазин. У нас закончилось молоко.  
\---  
Оказалось, что призрак Джона был связан с черепом. Он слабел за пределами квартиры, особенно в местах, которые не посещал при жизни. В Бартсе он был почти так же силен, как дома, тем не менее, они нечасто уходили из квартиры — Джон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, да и череп привлекал внимание. Когда они шли через толпу, люди инстинктивно расступались, давая место второму человеку, но никогда не осознавали его присутствия.  
Джон казался осязаемым, но был бестелесным. Он мог передвигать неодушевленные объекты, ему удавалось минимальное физическое взаимодействие с людьми, как те трюки с ветерком, но когда Шерлок пытался его коснуться, то рука проходила насквозь. Джону не нравилось — он говорил, что это похоже на щекотку.  
У Джона была одна родственница — сестра-алкоголичка, к которой он был совершенно равнодушен. Шерлок поинтересовался, не должен ли он проинформировать ее о том, что ее брат в определенном смысле жив. Когда он спросил об этом Джона, тот фыркнул.  
— Я не жажду этого разговора, понимаешь? В любом случае, это не та тема, которую поднимают в газетных колонках с советами для читателей.  
Джону нравилось обсуждать расследования, но он не позволял Шерлоку брать его на места преступления.  
— Всегда есть шанс, что столкнусь с таким же, как я.  
Шерлок с удвоенным вниманием расследовал дела об убийствах. На всякий случай.  
Спустя месяц после явления Джона Шерлок устроил на кухне пожар, оказавшийся той последней соломинкой из пословицы, которая сломала верблюду хребет.  
— Мы съезжаем, — решительно сообщил Джону детектив. — Помоги мне собраться.  
— Я ведь призрак, ты, придурок!  
— Если ты смог поднять одеяло и выкинуть сигареты из окна, то сможешь помочь мне собраться.  
Джон нахмурился. Стопка книг аккуратно росла в коробке.  
— Сукин сын!  
\---  
Миссис Хадсон сразу увидела Джона.  
— Боже мой! Ты напугал меня, — сказала она, ведя их наверх. — Шерлок, дорогой, ты должен был предупредить, что с тобой будет привидение!  
Джон разинул рот от изумления, лицо Шерлока озарилось. Минут десять кряду они расспрашивали миссис Хадсон обо всем, что она знает о нежити, но потом прибыл Лестрейд и передал единственному в мире консультирующему детективу дело о серийных самоубийствах.  
— Ты придешь? — он смотрел прямо через призрак.  
Шерлок вопросительно поднял брови. Джон кивнул.  
По дороге к двери Шерлок опустил череп в карман пальто. Джон последовал за ним по лестнице, а затем сел в такси.  
\---  
Джон не материализовался на месте преступления, но себя все же проявил. Когда Салли Донован назвала Шерлока «психом», непрактично высокий каблук ее правой туфли сломался, и она завалилась спиной в кусты. Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
— Мелочно, — пробормотал он.  
— Вот именно, — прошептал голос ему в ухо.  
В комнате, где было совершено убийство, Шерлок поразил Лейстрейда очень длиной цепочкой логических рассуждений, и его желудок сделал сальто, когда голос Джона произнес «потрясающе» и «фантастика». Холмс нашел пропавший розовый чемодан пострадавшей в двух кварталах от дома и притащил на Бейкер-стрит.  
Джон изучил содержимое чемодана.  
— Что я должен заметить?  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
— Телефон.  
Он отправил серийному убийце сообщение и стал ждать ответа, наблюдая за улицей из окна итальянского ресторана.  
На этот раз он не взял череп Джона.  
\---  
Что-то было не так.  
Если бы у Джона было сердце, оно бы колотилось как сумасшедшее. Если бы у него был желудок, он бы сжимался. Джон закрыл глаза, но, разумеется, не мог спать.  
«Засну, когда умру», — подумал он и нахмурился. Глупая фраза.  
В затылке тихо гудело, не оставляло ощущение того, что он должен что-то сделать, что-то важное, что он должен…  
— Вы сделаете все, абсолютно все, чтобы перестать скучать…  
Шерлок поднес пилюлю к свету.  
— Сейчас вам не скучно, не так ли?  
Стекло разбилось вдребезги. По комнате пронесся сильный порыв ветра, горячего как в пустыне, несмотря на холодную декабрьскую ночь, с запахом металла, минерального масла и пороха.  
Шерлок соскочил со стула и уронил пилюлю. Тело таксиста рухнуло на стол.  
\---  
Джон ждал его на Бейкер-стрит, скрестив на груди руки.  
— Ты идиот, — сказал он, как только за Шерлоком закрылась дверь.  
— Это был не череп, — прошептал Шерлок, — уже не череп.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
Шерлок потянулся к плечу Джона. Тот не отстранился.  
Когда рука Шерлока коснулась осязаемой плоти, Джон шагнул навстречу, теплый настолько, насколько может быть теплым живое тело.


End file.
